


Give a little hand

by beastbae



Series: Prompts [6]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek Hale, Alpha Mate Stiles Stilinski, Beta Erica Reyes, Bi Stiles Stilinski, F/M, Gay Derek Hale, Lactation, Light Petting, M/M, Multi, Non-Penetrative Sex, Pregnancy, Pregnant Erica Reyes, Stiles and Derek help out horny!Erica, Surrogate Erica Reyes, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-29 23:36:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17212967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beastbae/pseuds/beastbae
Summary: Prompt: So I see you like belly worship & occasional Derek/Stiles/Erica. Would you be on board with Erica being the boys' surrogate & them indulging the horny stage of her pregnancy?__F/M petting, non-penetrative sex





	Give a little hand

**Author's Note:**

> So English is not my main language but I interpreted it as getting her off without fucking her and just helping her through it! I hope that's okay !!F/M petting!!
> 
> I hope you guys like it :) please read the tags!!

A loud bang came from upstairs and then he heard footsteps coming down the stairs. Derek turned around on the couch and looked at the bottom of the stairs where now a heavily pregnant Erica was standing. You could see from her face that she was fuming. “Why did nobody tell me?” she said angrily and came closer. Her waddling actually looked cute but Derek did not dare to tell her that. “What's up?” he asked and pulled her next to him on the couch. He had been watching a movie and it was still playing in the background.

“I am so fucking horny all the time. I need dick. But with this bean inside me, I sure cannot go out to pick someone up.” She groaned and let her head fall back. “Why Derek? Why did nobody tell me? Why did I agree to carry your guys baby?” He knew that was just her hormones speaking. She loved being pregnant and carrying his alphas pup. He took her feet and massaged them. “Stiles and I asked you and you were all over this idea. Just three more month and then we can hold our little pup. We are so grateful to have you be our surrogate.”

She rolled her eyes but smiled. Under her hand, she had laying on her belly, she felt the little baby kick her. Stiles and Derek decided they did not want to know the baby's gender and wanted to be surprised. She moaned when Derek hit a knotted up spot and massaged it away. She knew Derek was not at all interested in her but she could not stop getting turned on by it. She felt slickness between her legs but let her hands rest on her stomach. 

Derek and Stiles had talked about that a situation like this might appear and they decided that they would help Erica as much as possible while she carried their pup. He moved the massage up her legs and squeezed her tights. “It’s gonna be alright Erica.” he smiled. He rubbed her legs and between her tights. She bit her lip and let her head fall back. She opened her legs further and you could see she only had panties on. He grabbed her hips and pressed his thumbs carefully between her lips. Her panties still between them. He felt how warm it is and how slick she already was. 

He never liked women in a sexual way but he would do anything to make Erica feel comfortable. Not only as her baby daddy but also as her alpha. Stiles would have been more helpful at this. He had been with girls and boys and knew way more than Derek did. He heard her moans so he at least he did nothing wrong. He felt her satisfaction through their bond and he smiled. It made his wolf inside feel good and he got more eager. He pulled aside her panties and carefully pushed a finger in. It was easy for him to just push a second one in. 

At that moment he heard the front door open and a familiar heartbeat coming closer. When he looked up he saw Stiles smiling figure above them. “I see we are having a little party here,” he announced. He dropped down his bags and jacket before he walked around the couch and sat down behind Erica, pulling her between his legs to sit comfortably. She leaned back and turned her face to push it in Stiles' neck. It smelled like her alpha and like Stiles, the alpha's mate. Derek heard him whispering little things in her ear, she laughed and said: “Yeah, he has good fingers.” 

Derek blushed but did not say anything to that. He pushed his fingers in and then pulled them out again. She whined and grabbed Stiles tights. He kissed her hair and pulled her shirt up. Her tits were big and looked larger than normal. Her nipples were darker and Derek saw milk coming out of them. Stiles grabbed them and squeezed them carefully. Milk poured out and Erica moaned. “Please, Stiles, they hurt. Too much milk in them.” 

Stiles pulled one up and leaned over her shoulder. He closed his lips around the nipple and sucked at it. He licked up the milk and then changed to the other one. The pressure in Erica’s tits decreases. Derek was still fingering her and opened his fingers to scissor her. His free hand rubbed her tights and some seconds later he felt her coming. Her legs went rigid and she clenched around his fingers. She moaned loudly and afterwards she relaxed into Stiles body. Derek pulled out his fingers and stood up. He left her to Stiles who cuddled her to wash his hands and get her some new underpants. 

He came back and changed her panties. They made it comfortable on the couch and cuddled all together. When they finished arranging Derek said “You should ask Boyd, he likes you Erica.” and when she blushed he just smirked.

**Author's Note:**

> my twitter: @beastsbae  
> my tumblr: @beastbae  
> my curiouscat: @beastbae
> 
> send me prompts if you want :D


End file.
